Administrative Core (Seeley) Dr. Seeley will be responsible for all aspects of the Program Project. Day-to-day administration will be handled by Dr. Seeley with the assistance of the Administrative Coordinator, and the two will oversee all activities of all of the projects and cores. Dr. Seeley will also call meetings of the Executive Committee and External Scientific Advisory Committee, and he will be responsible for all progress reports and annual submission of requests for further funding. Other key goals of the administrative core will be to provide infrastructure for data and biological sample aggregation. This will include cloud storage of all data and building of searchable databases. The administrative core will also organize biological sample storage and organization so that all samples can be made available to any of the projects as needed. Finally, the administrative core will coordinate the use of the various mouse models. For some experiments, mouse models can be shared across projects and the transfer of these mice will be handled by the administrative core to both facilitate efficient use of the mice and ensure their use is consistent with the priorities of the overall program project. The administrative core will also convene monthly meetings of the executive committee as well as annual meetings of an external scientific advisory board.